


Entwined Hearts

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter's perfect life is suddenly shattered when his wife is killed in a car accident leaving him to raise his son.Gideon has been sick for several years in need of a heart transplant, she's given a few hours left to live when a heart suddenly becomes available.Just over a year later, Rip is trying to start his life once more when he meets Gideon. They grow closer but their pasts are more entwined than either knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on the basic premise of the movie Return To Me.  
> I have zero medical knowledge so please ignore all errors in that area.  
> It is finished so will be up quickly.  
> Enjoy.

Laughter echoed out the door when Rip opened it, making him smile to be home.

“Daddy!!!”

The joyful cry from his three-year-old son made Rip grin even wider and he reached out to scoop the little boy up into his arms.

“Hi, little man,” Rip kissed the boy’s cheek, “Have you had a good day?”

Jonas gave an affirmative nod, “Missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Rip told him.

“Only him?” came the amused question as his beautiful wife walked towards him.

Leaning over Rip kissed her, “Of course not.”

Miranda plucked their son out of his arms, “Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Come on, Jonas. We’ll let your daddy put his things away while we set the table.”

Giving him a cheeky grin Miranda disappeared back into the dining room, Rip shook his head still unable to believe how lucky he was to have the most amazing woman in the world in his life and a son they both adored.

Hanging his jacket up, Rip took his bag into the office and put it away neatly next to one of the few boxes left to unpack. They’d moved in a few months ago to their dream home, after Rip got the job at Star City University as a lecturer. It allowed Miranda to quit her job at the restaurant, that meant they barely saw each other, and take a part-time job at the art gallery she loved. It also allowed her to go back to painting in the small attic studio Rip had set up as a surprise.

“Are you joining us tonight, Hunter?” Miranda’s amused voice came from the dining room, “Because your son is about to eat his plate.”

Smiling to himself Rip called back, “I’m coming.”

 

Jonas was finally asleep. He had demanded just one more story several times of his parents who were sitting on either side of his bed. They tried not to but there were times they indulged their little boy’s wishes. Besides it was Friday night, so they didn’t have to get up for work tomorrow morning that letting him stay up a little later didn’t matter too much.

Rip closed the door to Jonas’ room quietly and sighed in relief when there was no sign the little boy had woken up. Rip loved his son, but Jonas could run rings around the two of them.

“So,” Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck, “Are you ready to try to make another little angel?”

Sliding his arms around her waist, Rip laughed, “Little angel? You referred to him as the demon spawn yesterday.”

“But you saw him sleeping there,” Miranda replied, her voice filled with adoration, “We could do that again. Maybe a little girl this time. A little princess for you to spoil.”

At her smile Rip kissed her, “Sounds nice.”

“It does, doesn’t it,” Miranda murmured, touching a few kisses to his neck.

Moaning softly at her continuing gentle touches, Rip moaned, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am,” Miranda dragged him into their bedroom.

 

Rip was woken by the sound of the bedroom door banging open, he opened his eyes to see his little boy wander in. Jonas was clad in his favourite pyjamas, blue with space ships covering them, dragging his bear along by its ear.

Gary Bear had been Miranda’s when she was a child and was passed to Jonas who went nowhere without him. There had been a major temper tantrum during the house move when Gary Bear was lost for the longest five minutes of their lives. Reaching out Rip caught his son and pulled him up, planting a kiss on his pudgy cheek before resting him on the bed between his parents. Jonas squirmed until he was settled under the covers leaning against the pillow with Gary in his arms. Rip lay with his arm across the two people who mattered most in the world to him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have them. 

He remembered meeting Miranda for the first time, they were fifteen and had been made lab partners. Rip had been sure that she wouldn’t even look in his direction outside the class, never mind go out with him. But she did. In fact she asked him and Rip couldn’t imagine his life without her or Jonas in it.

They’d started trying for a second baby a few weeks before, now that they were in the position to have another child. Jonas had been a bit of an accident. Rip was hoping for a girl who looked like her mother because he couldn’t think of anything better.

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled at him as Jonas lay between them talking to his bear. Rip slid his hand into hers, enjoying the perfect morning with his family.

*********************************************

“What are you doing?”

The annoyed voice made Gideon look over to the door where her best friend stood, arms folded across her chest with a frown on her face.

“I’m working,” Gideon noted, “What does it look like, Lily?”

“The doctor’s said you’re meant to be resting?” Lily moved to the side of Gideon’s bed, “Not stressing yourself out.”

Gideon rolled her eyes, “I’m writing a computer game for kids, it’s not like I’m trying to climb a mountain. Hey,” she cried as Lily shut the laptop lid.

“You’re meant to be resting,” Lily stated again disapprovingly, “Caitlin was very specific when they released you this morning.”

Gideon sighed, “I have been in hospital all week and I am still in a bed, Lily. I am so bored, I just want to pretend to be normal for a while.”

“I know,” Lily took her hand, “And I hate this too but…” she took a breath, “You will get a new heart. I know this, don’t give up hope.”

Sadly Gideon nodded, “I won’t. Since you refuse to let me work, I’m going to get some sleep.”

Squeezing her hand, Lily leaned over and kissed Gideon’s forehead, “I’ll let Mom know. Night.”

Gideon slid to lie down, annoyed when her arm and hand was caught on her IV line. It had been a cold, a stupid cold virus that Gideon thought she’d shake off in a few days. Then she fainted at work, woke up in the emergency room and the next thing she knew the doctors were telling her that her heart was damaged beyond repair. Gideon was now on the transplant list and spent her time either in hospital or in the room her best friend’s parents had set up for her. 

The life she intended to have on hold as she hoped for a miracle.

 

“Good morning,” Clarissa Stein smiled when she opened the door the next morning and brought in a tray with Gideon’s breakfast on it, “How are you today?”

Letting out a long sigh Gideon shrugged, “I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Clarissa set the tray down, “I made you an omelette, with some orange juice. There’s water for your medicine as well.”

“Thank you, Clarissa,” Gideon said because as bored as she was, Gideon was grateful that she had been taken in by the Steins.

Gideon and Lily had met at university becoming the best of friends, they’d rented an apartment together for the last few years of their course. Gideon had been on her own since her parents had died not long after her sixteenth birthday so when she met her new friend’s parents, she was surprised but happy that they basically adopted her as their own within minutes. A few years after they finished University Gideon moved to Central City to take a job with Palmer Tech, to Lily’s excitement. When she’d fallen ill Clarissa and Martin insisted that she stay with them until she was better. Gideon wasn’t sure that would ever happen, but she appreciated their kindness. However, all the equipment needed was bought by her. She had the money. Inherited from her parents and Gideon made a lot of smart investments.

While she waited for a heart, Gideon had been relieved when her doctor’s boyfriend’s friend needed a programmer for his small start-up company. It wasn’t hard work or paid more than buttons, but Gideon cared about neither. It gave her something to focus on when the exhaustion and despair filled her.

“Oh,” Clarissa said, “Your friend Cisco dropped off a flash drive for you. He wants you to look over it when you get a chance.”

“Thank you, Clarissa,” Gideon smiled slightly.

Giving her another smile Clarissa started out the room, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Forcing a smile onto her face Gideon nodded.

Maybe one day she would be able to go back to living her life.

*********************************************

“Jonas, come here,” Rip chased his laughing son around the living room, “It’s time to go.”

The little boy giggled enjoying his game.

“If you don’t come then you won’t get to see all our friends at the party,” Rip reminded him.

Jonas stalled before he turned and ran to his father who lifted the boy into his arms.

“Why do we have to go to this?” Miranda asked with a pout on her face.

“Because Quentin is our friend,” Rip noted as he put Jonas’ jacket in him.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “You almost get arrested once and you can’t get rid of the cop.”

Rip chuckled, “He didn’t arrest you.”

“How would you know?” she tossed over her shoulder as she checked the small bag for Jonas, “You weren’t there.”

“Quentin told me the story,” Rip reminded her adding before she could say anything, “And I believe him rather than you in this.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and took Jonas into her arms, “Make sure you remember the wine.”

Watching her head out to the car to strap Jonas in, Rip smiled amused. It had been only a month after they’d moved to Star City, Miranda was out with a few of her new work mates when a man had tried to grope one of the women. Miranda stopped him, so he tried to hit her and discovered a few seconds later that the small brunette was a black belt. 

Quentin Lance, Detective in the Star City PD was at the bar meeting a friend and had intervened. The guy didn’t want to press charges, not wanting to let anyone know he’d been knocked down by a woman almost a foot smaller than he was. Since the owner wanted her out, Quentin offered Miranda a lift home, discovering that they lived on the same block. Now, several years later, they were still good friends with him and his wife Dinah.

The party was for Quentin’s birthday, so he had decided to have a barbecue. The back garden of the house was already full of people when they arrived, Rip could feel Jonas squirming to get down so he could start running around.

“Hey, there’s my favourite boy,” the blonde appeared.

“Say,” Jonas cried, clapping his hands, “Say.”

Sara Lance reached out, Rip let the little boy jump into her arms and Sara hugged him close.

“Let’s go and say hello to everyone,” Sara kissed the boy before she gave Rip and Miranda a smile, disappearing into the crowd with their son.

Miranda hugged Rip’s arm, “I do love seeing our friends.”

“And I thought you didn’t want to come,” Rip reminded her amused.

Giving a soft chuckle, Miranda murmured to him, “We could always find an empty room and have another go at making a baby.”

Rolling his eyes Rip laughed, “We’re at our friends’ birthday party.”

“Wimp,” she shot at him, before smiling as Dinah Lance came over to greet them.

 

Jonas was chasing the Lance’s next-door neighbour’s puppy had just got, while they sat around the garden finishing their drinks and the food. Rip kept his arm around his wife keeping half an eye on their son while he ran around.

“So, summer vacation,” Quentin noted as he handed them another drink, “What are you doing now your classes have ended?”

Rip smiled, “We’re heading home next week and staying with my mother for a month. Jonas will be spoiled rotten.”

“That’s what grandmothers are for,” Dinah noted, smiling at her daughters who nodded in agreement.

Miranda laughed, “Although Mary makes sure she tells us how hard it is that she doesn’t get to see her grandson because we moved so far away from her.”

“But that is your fault,” Rip reminded her amused, “Since you persuaded me to move here.”

Miranda chuckled again, “I gave her a grandson. That saved me.”

“Is Jonas going to get a brother or sister one of these days?” Dinah asked, grinning when they glanced at one another quickly, “And?”

Shaking her head, Miranda replied, “We’re thinking about it. Rip is getting more responsibility next year at work and the gallery is giving me more hours after the summer. Adding a baby right now…”

“It’s a lot,” Rip finished for her, “But we’d like another one.”

“You could just get a dog,” Sara suggested motioning to where Jonas was playing, “He wouldn’t know the difference.”

Laurel laughed, “Well, that’s not true exactly. A dog would be less annoying than a younger sibling.”

Sara threw a roll at her sister as the rest of the group laughed.

 

Jonas giggled as Sara tickled him while helping him put his jacket on.

“Say bye to Sara,” Rip said to his son.

Jonas gave her a sweet smile, “Bye, bye Say.”

Sara took the little face in her hands and pressed several kisses to his cheeks, “Bye, my boy. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” Rip pulled his son away from her, “We’ll see you on Monday morning.”

“I’ll be there by nine,” she promised.

Rip smiled, “Thanks for agreeing to watch him while we pack.”

“It’s not a problem. You know I’m happy to watch Jonas whenever you need,” Sara said, opening the car door for him, Rip efficiently got Jonas into his car seat and strapped in before the little boy could try to escape. Turning he saw Miranda hugging Dinah.

“We’ll see you when you get back,” Dinah told them, “Enjoy your trip and say hello to Mary from us.”

Miranda nodded before she climbed into the driver’s seat while Rip slid into the seat beside Jonas, “We will.”

With a bright smile she started the car, the radio springing to life and a song filling the car. As they pulled away, Jonas waved to everyone. The couple sang along with the music as Miranda drove while Rip made Gary Bear dance for their son who laughed and clapped.

The sound of screeching brakes filled the car before there was a loud bang, a tinkling of glass, the car was suddenly on its’ side and Rip fell into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, medical knowledge is completely non-existent

Lights, sirens and screaming intruded in the blackness surrounding Rip, he swam his way back to consciousness trying to remember what had happened. The screams suddenly made sense and Rip gasped his son’s name. Trying to move to get to the little boy, pain stabbed through his arm. Glancing at it Rip saw bone sticking out of something, finally realising his right arm was broken.

“Jonas?” Miranda called from the front seat, “Rip?”

“Miranda,” Rip breathed, “We’re here. It’s okay. We’re going to be okay.” Jonas was still screaming as Rip reached out and caught his son’s hand, “I’m here, little man.”

“Rip?” Miranda called, sounding confused.

He didn’t get a chance to say anything as there was suddenly people calling to them and they were being separated into ambulances. Jonas was brought in the ambulance with Rip who managed to hold onto him with his unbroken arm.

“My wife?” Rip asked worriedly as he was wheeled into the emergency room, catching sight of Miranda on a gurney disappearing into a room, “Please, tell me she’s okay.”

“We’re treating her, Mr Hunter,” the doctor assured him, “You’ve got to let us help you and your son first. I’ll let you know the moment I have any news.”

Rip nodded, hugging Jonas close to him.

 

Quentin held his wife’s hand as they rushed into the hospital. They found Rip in the small waiting room just off the emergency room, one arm in a sling while he held Jonas to him with the other one. The little boy was clinging to his bear as Rip sang softly trying to keep him calm.

“Rip,” Quentin let him know they were there, seeing the fear in the other man’s eyes.

“Hey, Jonas,” Dinah lifted the little boy into her arms, “Will we go get some milk and cookies?” she reached out and squeezed Rip’s uninjured hand, “I’ve got him.”

Rip nodded, “Thank you.”

Quentin gave his wife a quick smile, ruffling Jonas hair when they passed him before turning back to Rip. About ten minutes later that the doctor appeared.

“Mr Hunter,” the man said softly, Quentin recognising the tone moved closer to Rip keeping his hand on the younger man’s arm, “We did all we could…”

Quentin heard nothing else because Rip dropped like a stone. Holding onto him, Quentin looked up at the doctor, “Give us a minute.” Slowly he eased the younger man up and onto a chair, “Rip?”

“This isn’t real,” Rip whispered, turning to look at his friend, “Tell me this isn’t real.”

Quentin shook his head, “I’m so sorry, Rip. The doctor needs to talk to you when you’re ready.”

Sadness filled Rip’s voice, “I’ll never be ready.”

“I know,” Quentin said softly, “If you want me there…”

“Yes,” Rip answered before the question was even finished.

 

Rip walked slowly into the room, the doctor’s words still ringing in his ears. Although she looked like she was simply sleeping, Miranda’s head injury meant she was now brain dead. She would never wake up. Never get to hold Jonas again, be able to tease Rip for his need to be organised, she’d never paint again, and she’d never see her son grow up.

It wasn’t fair.

They’d had so many plans, so much they wanted to do together with Jonas. The other child they had been trying for would never be. He’d lost his wife and Jonas had lost his mother all because some idiot was driving while talking on his phone.

“Mr Hunter,” the doctor said softly as he entered the room again, “I know that this is something you don’t want to think about, but…”

“Yes,” Rip interrupted his voice flat before adding, “We’re both donors. Give me whatever I have to sign.”

The doctor left him again and Rip slid his hand into Miranda’s. Unable to voice what he wanted to say, he simply sat and held onto her. Knowing very soon he’d have to let go forever.

 

Jonas was fast asleep in Dinah’s arms when Quentin found his wife in the canteen.

“Well?” Dinah asked, the instant he walked over to her. Gasping when Quentin shook his head, tears springing to her eyes, “Oh no.”

“I told Rip I’d bring Jonas to him,” he told his wife.

Passing the little boy to her husband, Dinah wiped her eyes finding Quentin’s arm around her comfortingly.

“This is a nightmare,” Dinah whispered, “How is Rip doing?”

Quentin sighed, “Devastated.”

“Of course he is,” she sniffed, “That was a completely stupid question.”

Hugging her close Quentin placed a kiss on the top of her head, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she smiled up at him, “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

They stood holding one another for a few minutes, grieving for their friend. Quentin took her hand leading her upstairs to take Jonas to his dad.

 

Rip let Dinah hug him tightly before he took his son into his arms and held the boy close relieved the child was sleeping at the moment.

“Is there anything we can do?” Dinah asked him softly.

“I don’t know,” Rip breathed, “I really don’t know what to do. Miranda would know but I don’t. What do I do without her?”

Dinah wrapped her arm around him comfortingly, “Oh, Rip. You be the wonderful man she married and look after your little boy.”

Looking at the boy cuddled against his shoulder, Rip sighed. 

“I should take him to say goodbye,” Rip whispered, “Even if he doesn’t understand it.”  
Dinah rubbed his back, “We’ll be here.”

Nodding Rip returned to the room where Miranda lay and took the seat again.

“Here’s our boy,” he whispered, “I promise I will make sure he never forgets you. You were an amazing mother. I was in awe of you from the moment he was born. I was scared as it was when there were two of us. I don’t know how I’m going to do this alone.”

Jonas began to wake up and asked, “Mama?”

Forcing his tears back, Rip kissed his son’s forehead, “Your mama’s sleeping, baby. She’s sleeping.”

*********************************************

Gideon reached out trying to find someone, she couldn’t breathe and couldn’t call for help.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Clarissa appeared at her side suddenly, “The ambulance is on it’s way. Stay calm, I’m here. Remember what Caitlin said, you need to stay calm.”

Clutching onto the woman who had become a surrogate mother to her, Gideon tried to stay calm like she’d been told, but it wasn’t easy. After what felt like hours the paramedics arrived and she was rushed back to the hospital again. Gideon lay back against the pillows, settled in her room, feeling weak and exhausted but at least she was no longer gasping for air.

“Gideon,” Caitlin said softly when they finished the tests, “I’m sorry but we’ve done everything we can. Unless a heart becomes available soon…” she trailed off and took a breath, “You’ve been moved to the top of the list, but you have such a rare blood type, you know how unlikely that will be. We will make you as comfortable as we possibly can.”

Gideon nodded, wiping away the tears that filled her eyes. She’d been expecting this for a long time, but it still hit her hard. Looking up, Gideon saw Clarissa, Martin and Lily in the room with her.

“We’re here,” Lily moved to her side and squeezed her hand, “You know that.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” Gideon whispered, “For becoming my family.”

Clarissa kissed her forehead, “You made us richer for knowing you, my dear but we’re not giving up hope.”

“I don’t believe in miracles,” Gideon sighed.

“You don’t have to,” Martin told her, “We will keep that belief for you.”

 

Gideon listened to Lily read to her.

It was something her best friend had done so often during her illness, Lily by her bedside reading to her when she had no energy to do so herself.

“Lily,” Gideon sighed, interrupting her friend, “I want you to do something for me.”

“Gideon…”

“Please, let me say this,” she said, “You’re the executor of my will and you know everything but added in some money for Caitlin and Ronnie to use for their honeymoon.”

Lily smiled, “You know they won’t accept it.”

“Then tell them to give it to whatever charity they choose,” Gideon told her, “Just make sure they do something with it. I want them to know how grateful I am for their friendship.”

Lily’s eyes filled with tears, “I will.”

“Hey,” a familiar voice came interrupting them, “Do you mind if we visit?”

“Ronnie, Cisco,” Lily greeted them wiping her eyes quickly, “Come on in.”

Gideon smiled to see the two men, “Hi,” she breathed.

Cisco squeezed her hand while Ronnie leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Sorry, I don’t think I’ll finish the project,” Gideon murmured.

Cisco squeezed her hand, “Don’t worry about it. You did all the hard stuff, I’ll finish it and take all the credit.”

She chuckled softly grateful that he was acting normally considering the situation.

Ronnie pulled a chair across and took a seat on the other side of the bed, “Popped in to see Caitlin for lunch but she’s in the middle of something. So, I thought I’d visit the party room.”

Gideon smiled at him, “Lily is quite the partier.”

Ronnie and Cisco both laughed before they began to talk, just chatting about anything and everything, Gideon listened happy to have them with her.

“It looks like everyone is here,” Caitlin noted as she stepped in the room, “Which means I don’t have to repeat this.”

Gideon watched the doctor walk to her side, confused especially at the smile on the other woman’s face.

“Gideon,” Caitlin said softly, “We have a heart for you.”

“What?” Lily demanded.

Caitlin squeezed Lily’s hand, “It’s coming from Star City so we’re going to take you up to surgery in a few minutes.”

“Oh my God, this is amazing,” Lily cried, hugging Cisco as Ronnie hugged Caitlin, “I’ll call my mom and dad.”

Gideon nodded trying to get her head around the news.

She was getting her second chance.

 

Gideon lay in the operating room watching the activity around her. Caitlin appeared above her with a smile.

“We’ve just heard from the transplant team,” Caitlin told her, “They’re on their way. Dr Fredrickson is going to put you to sleep and when you wake up then you will have a new heart. You’ll be able to go on with your life.”

Gideon took a quick breath, “I’m scared, Caitlin.”

“I know,” the other woman soothed, “But everything is going to be just fine, and you will be dancing at my wedding.”

“I don’t think I remember how to dance,” Gideon told her.

Caitlin laughed, “You’ll be fine. Now, Dr Fredrickson is going to take over here so I can scrub, and I will see you when you wake up.”

Giving the doctor a smile Gideon watched Caitlin be replaced by the smiling Dr Fredrickson.

“Alright, Gideon,” he told her, “I want you to count back from one hundred.”

“One hundred,” she murmured, “Ninety-nine, ninety-eight…”

 

The waiting room was heavy with anticipation, Lily and Cisco were sitting in one corner going over ideas for places they were going to take Gideon since she’d only been in Central City for a few months before she became ill. Clarissa and Martin kept going for coffee runs because neither could sit still while Ronnie worked on the guest list and seating arrangements for the wedding.

“How much longer?” Cisco spoke up with a sigh.

“Hopefully not much,” Martin told him, “From what the nurse told when I asked her.”

Cisco nodded, “Good.”

“She’s going to be fine,” Lily told him, “I know it because Gideon is too strong and too stubborn to be anything else.”

A chorus of agreement filled the room.

Cisco sighed, “You know I only became her friend after she was sick.”

“It’s like seeing a shadow of the woman she was,” Lily told him, “Gideon was always filled with so much energy like a kid on a sugar high. She used to bounce around the room while she was studying like it was the constant motion that let her learn. I can’t wait to see her like that again.”

Wrapping his arm around her, Cisco gave Lily a hug, “You will.”

“Caitlin,” Ronnie said suddenly bouncing to his feet as his fiancé walked towards them.

As they moved towards her in a group, everyone holding onto each other Caitlin smiled.

“Surgery went well,” she told them, “Gideon is going to be fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the funeral and Rip didn’t know how he was going to make it through. His mother was getting Jonas ready, while Rip stared at himself in the mirror after his shower. Something that wasn’t easy to do with the cast on his arm.

The week since the accident had been the longest and shortest of his life as he tried to arrange a funeral, relieved and grateful for his friends who helped. People kept bringing him food, he had no idea why but Dinah, for the first few days and then his mother, just accepted it.

“Rip,” a knock on the door came, “Mary is getting worried about you, mate. Are you coming out?”

“I’ll be a few minutes, John,” Rip said dully, still staring at himself.

There was a moments silence before his friend called through again, “Jonas is looking for you too.”

“Mother can handle him,” Rip replied before adding, “I just need a minute.”

Taking several deep breaths, Rip finally opened the door to the bathroom finding John sitting on the bed. Lounging there in a way Rip would find him so often over the years. They’d met at University, paired as roommates and had become the best of friends quickly. Miranda hadn’t been too sure of the wise-cracking layabout at first, but it didn’t take her long before she’d warmed up to him. So much so that the three of them had been inseparable all through University. Coburn, Constantine and Hunter, the three musketeers who could tease and call each other anything they wanted but woe betide anyone else who did.

It was a long running joke that John had followed Rip and Miranda to America but moved to Central City to pretend he hadn’t.

Without a word John hugged Rip, holding onto him tightly. Letting him go John rested one hand on Rip’s cheek and the other on his uninjured shoulder before looking him square in the eye, something no one had done since it had happened.

“You’re going to get through this,” John told him, “I won’t leave your side until you’re ready. Okay?”

Rip nodded, relieved to have his best friend with him.

“I need to get dressed,” Rip sighed, “Or Mother will come and chase me.”

“Probably dress you herself,” John chuckled softly, “I’ll let her know you’ll be out soon.”

 

Jonas had fallen asleep halfway through the funeral to Rip’s relief, it let him hold his son without having to try to keep him entertained. On one side sat his mother while on the other sat John, who had basically steamrolled over everyone keeping them at arms length, with the exception of the Lance family, to make sure Rip was able to hold himself together.

Finally, it was over. Miranda had been cremated and they were taking her ashes with them back to England to scatter in the spot where Rip had proposed to her.

Mary and Dinah had organised the wake in the Lance’s home, where Rip simply headed into the small spare room with Jonas. Resting his sleeping baby boy on the bed, he sat on the floor exhausted.

He was grateful that his mother had managed to get here so fast, John had collected her from the airport having appeared himself the day after the accident.

Sleep hadn’t come easy to Rip the last few nights, instead he’d spent almost the entire night, every night so far watching Jonas sleep. It had been so long since he’d slept without Miranda beside him that the bed felt too big, too cold without her.

A knock preceded the door opening, Sara Lance poked her head through, “Brought you something to eat and some tea,” she said, holding up the tray.

“Thank you, Sara,” Rip gave her a quick smile as best he could.

Placing the tray down on the floor, Sara sat beside him.

“Your mom is nice,” she said, “But I don’t think I’d want to be on her bad side.”

Rip let out a slight snort, “Believe me you don’t.”

“Why does she call you Michael?”

“Because it’s my name,” he shrugged, “At least it was until I turned eighteen and could legally change it.”

Sara tilted her head in thought, “You changed it to Rip? Why?”

“I didn’t want to be called after the father who abandoned me,” he explained, forcing himself not to get choked up at her name telling her, “Miranda chose Rip.”

Wincing Sara nodded.

“When Jonas was born,” he continued not really talking to Sara anymore, “I promised him I would do everything to make sure he had a real family. I failed. A horrible father like my own.”

“No,” Sara caught his hand making him look at her, “You are an amazing father, and Jonas has a real family. My folks adore him and so do I. Laurel practically has a college fund started for him. Not to mention your weird friend John who Jonas follows like a mini-shadow copying everything he does.”

Rip gave a slight smile, “John is his godfather. It’s rare that Jonas gets to see him in person.”

Sara chuckled at his wry reply.

“You’re leaving Star City,” Sara said after a moment, “Aren’t you?”

“We were always going home for the summer,” Rip told her, “Right now, it’s as far as I can see.”

*********************************************

“What are you doing?”

Gideon looked up when Lily walked into her room, she was getting out of the hospital tomorrow and finally would have her life back.

“I’m writing a letter,” Gideon told her, “To the family of the donor.”

Lily frowned in thought, “Really?”

“Dr Winston told me it might help,” Gideon explained, “For me I can say thank you, while the family get to know how grateful I am.”

Lily mused on this before asking, “Is that a good idea?”

“Someone died so I can live,” Gideon reminded her friend, “A family lost someone they love, and I want them to know that I understand this, as well as how much I appreciate that they allowed the transplant.”

“If you’re sure it’s a good idea then it’s your choice,” Lily smiled, “I will let you finish. I was going to check with Caitlin if she and Ronnie are coming to the dinner that we’re having tomorrow night, since you won’t agree to a party.”

“Someone died to give me my heart,” Gideon frowned at her, “We shouldn’t be partying while somewhere a family are burying a loved one.”

Lily nodded, “I know. I’ll let you finish and be back in a bit.”

She waited until her friend was gone before Gideon turned back to her letter. She needed to write it, to let the family of her heart know of her gratitude to them for giving her another chance at life.

Gideon hadn’t told any of her friends, but she’d had the strangest dream while under anaesthetic. While unconscious she’d seen a woman, with dark hair and dark eyes sitting beside her bed. The woman gave her a warm smile then they had a full conversation about all the things Gideon planned to do once she recovered. The woman had been so full of kindness and warmth but there was also sadness in her voice. She knew that no one would believe her, but Gideon fully believed this was the woman whose heart she was given.

Reading over everything she’d written, Gideon nodded in satisfaction and signed it before sealing it in an envelope ready to give to Dr Winston to send.

 

“You know I never really noticed how pale she is,” Cisco noted as he leaned against the car watching Gideon being wheeled out the hospital.

“What do you expect?” Ronnie rolled his eyes, “She’s been ill for years and barely seen the sun. At least now it’s normal pale and not deathly pale.”

“Good point,” Cisco noted.

“Do you two want me to knock your heads together?” Clarissa threatened.

Ronnie and Cisco winced, “No, ma’am.”

“I don’t need an escort,” Gideon frowned at them when she was rolled over to the car to find them waiting for her.

“We’re not an escort,” Cisco told her, “We’re an honour guard.”

Ronnie chuckled, “We just wanted to see you finally leave this dump and know you never have to go back,” he glanced at his fiancé who was standing watching him amused, “No offence, honey.”

“Plenty taken,” Caitlin laughed.

Smiling Gideon stood, with some help from Martin before she hugged Caitlin as well as the nurses who had come to say goodbye.

“Thank you all,” Gideon said softly, “I would never have made it through the past few years without your support and friendship when I wanted to give up.”

After several rounds of hugs, Gideon was finally able to get into the car and leave the hospital for the last time.

She had her life back.

*********************************************

Rip walked slowly through the park near his mother’s house. He’d left Jonas with her for the morning, so he had some time to himself. Two days before they’d taken a trip to the university grounds where they were able to scatter Miranda’s ashes on the roses at the spot where Rip had proposed to her. 

Today, he had something else he needed to do. The envelope had arrived yesterday, with the smaller envelope inside addressed to _‘The People Responsible For My Second Chance.’_

Rip hadn’t been sure he wanted to read it but had spent all night thinking about the letter so finally decided to do so somewhere neither his mother nor Jonas would be.

Opening the crisp white envelope Rip slid the letter out, noting how nice the stationary was, before taking a deep breath and beginning to read.

 

_To the family of my Angel,_

_I know this letter is in no way going to make up for all you have recently lost but I wanted to be able to express to you what your gift has meant._

_My heart was damaged by a virus that I assumed was a simple cold, for the past three years I have been in and out of hospital almost every few months._

_Your gift came when I was given only hours left to live. I have a rare blood type so the chances that a match would be found in time were astronomical._

_I understand that no matter what I say on this page, it can never take away the pain you feel for the one you lost but I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate that, despite the pain you must have been in, you agreed to save others._

_I don’t know the name of the person whose heart I now carry but I will always think of them as my Angel. And I will do everything I can to ensure that this gift was not given in vain._

_This may not mean anything to you but as I only have a number and no name, I took the number then donated that amount to my hospital in the honour of my Angel._

_All I can give you is this letter, my thanks and eternal gratitude,_

_Forever in your debt._

_G_

 

Rip read and reread the letter several times.

He’d not thought about the people who had received Miranda’s organs, not really thought about much the past few weeks other than the fact she was gone.

It felt…good to know that someone had survived because Miranda had told him if anything happened then she wanted to be an organ donor.

His entire life had been shattered in one moment, but it had given someone else a chance at a new life. Someone who had taken time to write to him, whose words had brought a small comfort to him that he so desperately needed. Carefully, Rip refolded the letter and slid it safely back into its envelope knowing he would read it again.

Probably a lot because he knew he would need those words at times when the pain would be too much for him to bear.

And for one day to let Jonas see, so he knew that some good had come from losing his mother.

With a long sigh, Rip started back to his mother’s house needing to hug his son.


	4. Chapter 4

“Uncle John!!!!!!!”

Rip smiled, letting his son go so he could charge at the man standing waiting for them in the arrivals lounge. John crouched, catching the boy and lifting him into a tight hug.

Reaching them Rip nodded at his friend and they started walking towards the car.

It was now over a year since that horrible day and his mother had decided it was time for him to get back into the world. They’d been living with her long enough. So, with help from John, Rip managed to get a job in Central City University and rented a house for them. John was going to stay for a while, until Rip and Jonas were settled.

The house was in a nice neighbourhood, there was a big front garden that was fenced in for Jonas to play in and Rip knew the back yard was the same.

“The house is fully furnished,” John told them, removing the luggage from the car as Rip got Jonas out of his car seat, “I moved everything in a few days ago. The three of us will be settled in nice and fast.”

Rip noticed a few curtains twitch when John rested his hand on Rip’s shoulder, “Having fun?”

“Always,” John smirked, he opened the front door ushering them inside.

The inside of the house was nice, clean with a lot of light making it look bigger than it was. Rip could see the living room to one side and knew just through that was the kitchen/dining room. To his other side was the two bedrooms with a set of stairs just beyond leading up to the converted third bedroom.

“Where’s my room?” Jonas asked as he looked around thoughtfully, Gary Bear held close to him.

“Right this way,” John swept the boy up carrying him through the house, “It’s all ready for you and just needs your approval.”

Rip followed his best friend and son as they bounced towards the smallest bedroom. Smiling to see the pale blue walls against the dark blue carpet with a bed tucked into the corner beside the window with a bedside table that had a nightlight sitting on it. All his clothes were in the wardrobe and chest of drawers with a toybox filled with his toys, the only things missing was Gary Bear and the picture of his mother that Jonas couldn’t sleep without.

“What do you think?” John asked, dropping Jonas onto the bed.

Jonas looked around with a thoughtful expression peering out the window, “I can see trees, like at Grandma’s.”

With a completely serious look John nodded, “That’s because there’s a park that way.”

“Do you like it?” Rip asked softly.

The boy shrugged, “It doesn’t smell right.”

Rip and John both chuckled before John hugged his godson, “That’s because it’s just been cleaned for us moving in.”

“Okay,” Jonas gave a shrug before asking, “Where’s your room, Daddy?”

A knock on the door surprised them before Rip could answer. Opening it Rip found an older man with grey hair, and glasses standing there.

“You must be Rip,” he said, offering his hand, “Martin Stein.”

The knowledge clicked instantly in Rip’s mind. This was their new landlord and Rip’s new boss.

“Martin,” John appeared, “Nice to see you. Didn’t expect to but it’s nice to see you.”

“Well,” Martin stated with a smile, “I wanted to ensure you were settled in.”

“Daddy?” Jonas’ confused voice preceded him tugging Rip’s arm, “Who’s that?”

Rip lifted his son into his arms, “Jonas, this is Professor Stein. This is his house we’re staying in.”

Jonas thought this over for a moment before asking, “Why doesn’t he live here?”

John laughed but before Rip could answer the older man spoke up.

“I have a very nice house not far from here,” Martin explained, “But I also own this one, so I let people who need a place to stay use it.”

The little boy thought this over for a moment before nodding.

“What do you think of the house?” Martin asked him.

Jonas shrugged, “I can see trees from my window. Uncle John says there’s a park.”

“The park is lovely,” Martin told them, “They have fetes and concerts during the year but something about the acoustics mean there is very little noise at this side.”

John ruffled Jonas’ hair, “And it’s got some fantastic swings for us to play on, Jonas.”

The little boy beamed at his uncle.

“I also wanted to let you know that Jonas has a spot in the day care at the University,” Martin continued, “My wife oversees it, and was able to find a space for him. She has a wonderful program set up for children as they ready for the move to school.”

Rip nodded, “Thank you.”

“Well, I will leave you to settle in,” Martin said, “If you need anything just let me know. John has my number and I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

Rip knelt by Jonas’s bed, tucking his little boy in after they’d finished their story. Putting the nightlight on, Rip smiled to see the stars suddenly cover the walls of the room knowing John had chosen this one specifically because Jonas loved stars.

“Alright, little man,” Rip smiled, “Go to sleep. I am right next door if you need me.”

Jonas nodded, “I know, Daddy.”

The little boy yawned widely, snuggling into the pillow and hugging his bear tightly as his eyes closed.

“Night, baby boy,” Rip breathed softly as he moved to the door.

“Night, Daddy,” Jonas whispered before adding, “Night, Mummy.”

Blinking away tears, Rip watched his son for a second before closing the door leaving him to sleep. Heading to the living room, Rip dropped to sit on the couch beside John.

“How you doing?” John asked.

Sighing Rip shrugged, “I’m here which is more than I thought I’d manage last week.”

John rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I know how hard this is, but I’ll be here until you don’t need me anymore.”

Gratefully Rip nodded, “Good. Jonas loves having you here and it’s helpful to have someone else to keep up with him.”

“Get some sleep and I’ll give you both a proper tour of the city tomorrow,” John said, “And remember…”

“If I need to talk, I will let you know,” Rip gave him a small smile before heading to his room.

Even after the year, six weeks and three days the bed was still too big without Miranda and Rip slept only on his side. The other side was undisturbed just waiting for her to slide in beside him.

Laying back and looking up at the ceiling Rip hoped he’d get a few hours’ sleep tonight. 

*********************************************

Clarissa smiled when Gideon walked into the office, moving to hug her quickly.

“Thank you for doing this,” Clarissa said leading her to the seat, “My new start isn’t here until next week and that wasn’t a problem except June has food poisoning. And you’re still certified to work with the kids after the summer.”

Gideon laughed, it was so rare to see Clarissa worked up like this.

“I’m happy to help,” Gideon told her, “My contract doesn’t start until next week and you know how much I enjoyed the summer program teaching computer skills to the children.”

Relief covered Clarissa’s face, “Well, put your things away and you can get started.”

Gideon gave her a quick smile heading to the cloak room, putting her jacket and bag in one of the lockers before she quickly put her hair up.

The past year had been wonderful as Gideon worked out what she wanted to do with her life now she had it back. Because she had the funds it meant Gideon could take the time to decide what she wanted to do.

Clarissa had needed some help with the summer day care at the university, so Gideon volunteered and had a lot of fun for the six weeks, although now knew for certain she did not want to be a teacher or work with children full time.

Stepping into the playroom Gideon smiled to see the children playing, frowning to see one little boy sitting away from the rest. He was curled in a corner reading a book, a teddy bear held against him.

“Clarissa,” she motioned to the older woman, “Who is that?”

“Oh, Jonas,” Clarissa sighed, “A lovely little boy. He and his father just moved here a few weeks ago, they’re renting the house. Very shy, he spends most of his time reading and only joins in games very reluctantly.”

Gideon sighed as she watched the sweet little boy.

“Why don’t you see if you can interest him in the computer game you had them all playing the last time you were here?” Clarissa suggested.

Giving Clarissa a smile Gideon walked to the little boy and took a seat on the floor beside him.

“Hello,” she said kindly, “I’m Gideon.”

The little boy looked up from his book and studied her for a moment before whispering, “My name is Jonas Hunter.”

“Hello, Jonas Hunter,” Gideon smiled warmly at him, “I see you’re here all alone…”

“Not alone,” Jonas interrupted her, “Gary Bear is here.”

“My apologies,” Gideon said, “Well, I have a fun game for the computer that I thought you and Gary Bear would like to try. Do you want to see if you can find the treasure?”

Giving her a thoughtful look Jonas finally nodded.

 

“If you want to go,” Gideon offered as Clarissa checked her watch, “It’s only ten minutes before we close. The final few parents will be here soon. I can lock up for you.”

“Are you sure?” Clarissa asked.

Smiling at her friend Gideon nodded, “You and Martin rarely have a night out. Go, I’ll be fine.”

And she was.

But as it neared five o’clock one child was still waiting, getting more and more upset as time ticked on.

“Your father will be here soon,” Gideon assured the little boy, “You know that.”

Jonas hugged his bear tighter than before, “He won’t go away, like my mummy?”

“Oh no,” Gideon gently stroked his back soothingly, understanding why the child was so quiet. She had been sixteen when she lost her parents, at least she understood why they were no longer with her. 

Gideon quickly found the number for Jonas’ father and called, frowning that it went straight to voicemail. What kind of father was this man? Checking the alternate contact for the boy Gideon quickly dialled.

“Hello?” the voice came.

“Hello, Mr Constantine,” Gideon said, “This is the day care centre. I’m trying to locate Jonas Hunter’s father. We close at five which we’re now a few minutes past and unfortunately he’s not answering his phone.”

She heard the swearing on the other side before the man came back on.

“I will get him down there,” he told her before hanging up.

Turning back to Jonas, Gideon gave him a comforting smile, “Your dad will be here soon. How about I tell you a story while we wait?”

 

Rip rubbed his eyes tiredly as he went over the papers for the first test that he’d given to his freshman class. There were days it took everything he had just to get out of bed in the morning and not stay hidden under his covers.

Today was especially hard. It was his wedding anniversary and Rip was doing all he could to ignore it. Which meant turning his phone off since the stupid social media sites kept sending reminders to him.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” John snapped marching into the office making him jump.

Rip looked up at his friend confused, “What?”

“It’s after five, you’re meant to have picked up Jonas,” John yelled at him.

Frowning Rip shook his head, “It can’t be. The alarm on my phone would have gone off. I…” he trailed off as he looked up at the clock in the corner of the office, “Oh, no.”

“Go,” John told him, “I’ll put everything away, grab your stuff and meet you at the car.”

Nodding gratefully Rip bounded out the office and down to the day care centre, horrified that he hadn’t realised the time and annoyed his stupid phone alarm didn’t work when it was switched off. Reaching the door, he hit the buzzer. It opened to a petite woman with long chestnut brown hair and storm-grey eyes who had a frown on her face.

“I’m Rip Hunter,” he said, “I’m here to pick up…”

“Daddy!!!”

Rip crouched and caught his son, hugging him tightly with relief as the little boy attached himself to Rip.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to the boy wrapped around him like a limpet, “It’s okay, I’m here. It’s okay,” managing to get Jonas to release his grip a little, Rip gave his son a small smile, “It was just Daddy being silly and not knowing how to work his phone. It won’t happen again.”

Jonas sighed, “Promise?”

Rip kissed his son’s forehead, “Of course. Do you want to introduce me to your new friend?”

Still leaning against Rip’s shoulder, Jonas said softly, “This is Gideon. She’s very nice and very pretty.”

 

Gideon smiled at the introduction the little boy gave. Her anger at the child’s father for not appearing on time melted away as she watched them together. Mr Hunter looked so tired and was genuinely upset that he hadn’t been here on time.

“Hello, Gideon,” the man said softly, “I’m Rip. I am so sorry that I kept you back.”

“It’s fine,” Gideon told him softly, “Jonas and I got to read some of my favourite books.”

He gave her a quick smile, which made him look so much younger. He wasn’t handsome per se, not in the pretty boy way a lot of the men she seemed to know were but instead his face had character beneath the neat beard.

“Okay, little man,” Rip said softly, “Did you do anything today to bring home?”

Jonas nodded, “I made a drawing.”

Gideon watched the boy slide down from his father’s arms and run over to where his drawing on the small table.

“Again, I’m sorry,” Rip told her softly.

Feeling a little sad for him as it was clear how much he adored his little boy, Gideon gave him a warm smile.

“It was not a problem,” she told him, “Jonas is a joy to spend time with. He’s very smart.”

“Takes after his mother,” Rip murmured sadly before shaking himself, “We should go and let you close up.”

He offered his hand to Jonas who came running over, drawing in one hand and Gary Bear in his other. Rip took the drawing and rolled it before taking Jonas’ free hand to leave. 

When they left her alone, Gideon retrieved her bag and jacket before locking up. Walking to the parking lot she smiled finding that Jonas and his father were still walking along the corridor themselves.

“Hi, Gideon,” Jonas beamed up at her, “Are you going to your car?”

Gideon nodded, “I am.”

“You can walk with us,” he told her, adding quite seriously, “A lady should be escorted.”

Confused Gideon looked at the man standing there who looked just as bemused.

“Don’t ask me,” Rip said before asking his son, “Where did you hear that?”

Jonas looked up at him, “Grandma’s tv stories.”

“That makes sense,” Rip smiled very slightly starting them walking properly.

To her surprise, Jonas took Gideon’s hand, “Daddy said Uncle John is waiting for us. He’s very funny.”

Rip shrugged, “It depends on your point of view.”

Gideon smiled as she listened to the little boy chatter away about his uncle, looking over at the man walking on the other side of the little boy. The sadness that surrounded him alleviated slightly as he smiled down at his son. The moment they reached the cars, Jonas ran to the man standing waiting there.

“Thank you,” Rip said to her continuing to walk with Gideon to her car, “This is the first time since we came here that I’ve seen him engage with someone other than myself or John.”

“It was my pleasure to spend time with him,” Gideon told him sincerely.

Rip stared at her for a moment before giving her a quick nod, “Goodnight.”

Climbing into her car, Gideon watched the family for a moment before starting her car and heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon grimaced at her friend.

“Lily, why are you doing this to me?” she demanded.

Laughing Lily wrapped her arms around Gideon, “You used to date all the time. It’s time you got out there again.”

“Lily…”

“I know you’re self-conscious about your scar,” Lily cut her off, “But you are still the same amazing woman you were before you became sick.”

At her friend’s worried look Gideon groaned before she gave in, “Fine. I will go on this date.”

“Good,” Lily told her, “You’re meeting him at seven at that bistro you like, Eduardo’s. He’s smart, good-looking and I’m sure you’ll like him.”

Letting out a long sigh Gideon nodded, “If he’s so wonderful why don’t you date him?”

“Because I’m not the one who needs to start dating again,” Lily reminded her, giving her friend an innocent smile.

“I’m really beginning to hate you,” Gideon told her.

“That’s what friends are for.”

 

“Are you serious?” Rip demanded of his friend who was sitting writing a set of lectures for his classes, 

John nodded, “It’s time.”

“It is not.”

“Rip,” John looked up from his laptop, closing the lid, “It’s been over a year and we both know Miranda would not want you to be alone for the rest of your life.” He held up his hand stopping the protest, “Me and Jonas don’t count.”

Shaking his head sadly Rip dropped into the seat at his friend’s side, “John, you know I…”

“I do,” John patted his shoulder, “But you’re going on this date.”

Rip opened his mouth to argue.

“You go or I call Mary to talk you into it,” John threatened.

“I hate you,”

John smiled at him, “Good. Seven at a restaurant called Eduardo’s.”

*********************************************

Rip was early for his date so sat drinking water and thinking up ways to get back at John for making him do this.

He had only ever been with Miranda. They’d been together since they were fifteen and the thought of being intimate for anyone other than her was just wrong. 

Taking another sip of water, he glanced over to the door, surprised to see Gideon the woman from the day care walk in. Rip had been saddened that she had only been there for that week to help out, Jonas had liked her after all.

She looked beautiful, wearing black trousers and a high-necked red blouse with her hair falling around her shoulders. For a moment he thought she was who he was meeting but the waiter took her to a table on the other side of the room.

Disappointed, and not sure why, Rip went back to contemplating his water and plotting revenge against his best friend.

Time ticked by and Rip was beginning to get annoyed. He’d given up time helping his son make a Halloween costume to come on this stupid blind date and whoever he was meeting couldn’t show up on time.

“Mr Hunter,” the waiter appeared holding a phone and looking apologetic.

Or at all apparently.

 

Gideon took a deep breath before she walked into the restaurant. Lily had literally stood watching her get ready before calling the taxi and basically forcing Gideon into it.

Before she became sick Gideon liked to date, she’d never really had a steady boyfriend, but she loved to get dressed up and meet new people. These days though she found it quite a scary prospect, the scar in her chest made her self-conscious which was why she tried to hide it.

Reaching the restaurant, she almost didn’t go inside but forced herself to, mostly because she knew Lily would drive her crazy if she didn’t. As she stood waiting to be seated, she spotted Rip Hunter sitting obviously waiting for someone and for a brief moment she thought it was her.

And then she was led to another table. A little disappointed, since they’d already met and Gideon knew he was a nice man, she ordered a glass of wine waiting for her actual date to arrive.

“Gideon,” the man who appeared said, he was tall with dark hair and dark eyes as well as obviously very proud of how fit he was considering how tight the shirt he was wearing was, “I’m Keith. Lily said you were beautiful but not how hot you are.”

A little taken back, Gideon didn’t get a chance to reply while he dragged his eyes up and down her body and added, “You know what, let’s forget dinner and just head for dessert.”

“Let’s not,” Gideon stood, dropping some money onto the table for her drink before walking out.

Stepping into the cool air, Gideon let out a long sigh wondering why Lily had thought this man had been a good match for her.

“At least your date showed up,” a familiar voice made her turn to the man who was standing at her side.

Gideon smiled, “Mr Hunter.”

“Rip,” he corrected.

“Rip,” she conceded before asking, “What happened?”

He gave a self-deprecating smile, “Apparently her ex-boyfriend showed up as she was leaving the house and proposed. I should be grateful she remembered to call and let me know she wasn’t coming.”

“It is quite impressive that she remembered to call the restaurant,” Gideon noted.

Rip nodded, “True.”

Gideon let out a sigh, “I am going to head home. It was nice to see you again, Rip.”

“Are you hungry?”

“What?”

Rip shrugged, “There is a café around the corner I take Jonas to sometimes that do great burgers and ice cream,” giving her a quick smile he added, “If you finish your dinner first of course.”

“That sounds nice.”

 

Rip was surprised when, instead of wishing Gideon a good night, he asked her to join him for dinner. He’d intended to head home so he could put Jonas to bed but somehow, he opened his mouth and the dinner invitation came out. They walked to the café in silence, it was only a few blocks away, and were seated quickly in a small booth near the back.

“How is Jonas?” Gideon asked after they ordered, “I enjoyed the time I spent with him. He is a wonderful little boy.”

Pride filled him before he replied, “He’s doing okay. It’s been a bit of change for him coming here but you helped him a great deal. Each day when I pick him up, on time I promise, he tells me he used the program you set up for him.”

“Where is he tonight?”

“John is watching him,” Rip replied, “Helping him make a Halloween costume I believe. So,” he changed the subject, “I’m assuming someone set up your date tonight or was he not that bad when you made it?”

Gideon laughed, “My friend Lily has decided it’s time I start dating again.”

“I’ve heard that speech,” Rip sighed, “Any particular reason you’ve not been,” he grimaced, “Or is that something I shouldn’t ask.”

She hesitated and her hand moved to her chest for a brief second before she replied, “I was ill for some time until about a year ago. I’ve been taking the past year to get my life back to what I want.”

“That makes sense,” Rip said softly, “John decided that since it’s been over a year since my wife died that I should start dating.”

Gideon frowned in thought, “You’re not convinced.”

“Let’s just say the only reason I agreed was because he threatened to call my mother,” Rip told her with a grimace, unable to not smile when she began to laugh.

It occurred to him suddenly how glad he was he’d been persuaded to come out tonight.

 

Gideon and Rip strolled slowly through the streets still talking as he walked her home. She was surprised how nice a night it had turned out to be after the disastrous beginning.

Rip was smart, charming and had a dry humour she appreciated. They’d had a relaxed dinner while they talked about where they’d lived, studied and Rip told her stories about Jonas. He didn’t talk about his wife, side-stepping anything in a story when he briefly mentioned her although he talked about his friend John. While Gideon spoke about her studies, meeting the Steins and her friends. Although she’d told him she’d been ill she skimmed over the details.

Reaching her apartment building Gideon stood on the bottom step, bringing her closer to his height.

“Thank you for dinner,” she said softly, “I had a wonderful night, after the first part.”

Rip chuckled softly, “So did I.”

Impulsively, something she’d not been for a long time, Gideon touched her lips to his. She felt him hesitate for a moment before he leaned into the kiss. Gideon rested her hands on his shoulders as Rip slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as his free hand slid into her hair.

They parted slowly and Rip stepped back, “I should go. Good night.”

“Good night,” she replied, watching him leave before heading upstairs with a bounce in her step she hadn’t expected to have.

“Tell me everything,” Lily demanded the moment Gideon opened the door.

 

Rip entered the house, ignoring John who looked at him expectantly heading directly to his son’s room. Kneeling beside Jonas’ bed Rip gently stroked his sleeping son’s hair before fixing the covers around him.

“Daddy,” the murmur came,

“Go back to sleep, Little Man,” Rip said softly, “I’m just here to say goodnight.”

Jonas sighed, sinking back to sleep, “Night, night, Daddy.”

Kissing his little boy’s hair Rip left him to sleep and headed to the kitchen to get some tea.

“Are you going to tell me anything about tonight?” John said, walking in and grabbing a clean mug so Rip would make him some as well.

“Well my blind date got engaged,” Rip told him, “But at least she was thoughtful enough to call the restaurant.”

“Where the hell have you been all night if she cancelled?” John demanded.

Rip frowned, “Do not read anything into this.”

John held up his hands innocently, “I won’t.”

“Do you remember the woman from the day care, Gideon?”

Interest in his eyes, John nodded, “The one Jonas described as very nice and very pretty.”

“She was at the restaurant for a date as well,” Rip explained as he made them both their tea, “Which she walked out on. I met her outside and…”

“And?”

Rip handed him a mug before heading into the living room and taking a seat.

“And?” John demanded again sitting on the couch with him.

Rip shrugged, “I asked her to have dinner at the café Jonas likes.”

John grinned at him.

“I said not to read too much into it,” Rip reminded him.

“What aren’t you telling me?” John asked with a smirk.

Taking a long drink, Rip sighed, “I walked her back to her apartment and…” he shrugged, “She kissed me.”

John sat silently for a while as they drank their tea before asking, “Did you kiss her back?” When Rip nodded, he then asked, “Are you okay with that?”

Rip sighed, “I don’t know. It was…it was nice, but I suddenly felt like I was cheating on Miranda.”

“You know she wouldn’t think of it like that,” John said softly.

“I know.”

“But you still feel it,” John reached out and rested his hand on Rip’s arm. He grinned suddenly, “Having seen Gideon, Miranda would probably be up for a threesome.”

Finishing his drink Rip rolled his eyes and stood heading to bed, throwing over his shoulder, “Once was enough.”

 

Climbing into bed Rip looked at the picture of Miranda sitting there. Turning over he looked at the space where she should be wishing he could talk to her.

He hadn’t wanted to go on the stupid date. Rip had only ever dated Miranda, he’d only been with her and in his heart he was still married.

Except…

Gideon kept popping into his head. Her sweet smile, the quick wit and sparkling mind, her genuine interest in Jonas made him smile. 

Then that kiss.

Her lips had been so soft and warm, he could taste the chocolate ice-cream she’d had as he pulled her close. Rip had never thought he’d ever want to kiss anyone else, that he’d ever have any feelings for anyone else and it was too soon to know but he liked Gideon.

Confused, Rip turned off the light and curled into his pillow staring at the empty space beside him.

“I miss you.”


	6. Chapter 6

John handed Rip his coffee before taking the seat beside him on the bench across from the playpark where Jonas was running around.

“Are you seriously telling me that you’re not going to call this woman?” John demanded.

Rip sighed, “She was a nice woman, but I need to focus on my son right now.”

“No, you don’t,” John replied, rolling his eyes, “Jonas is fine. What you need to do is get back out into the world again. No one is expecting you to marry this woman but get to know her. Date and have some fun. You remember what fun is, right?”

Rip glared annoyed at him.

Unfazed John continued, “It’s been three weeks since you had that date. And I know you’re still thinking about her.”

Taking a drink Rip hoped his friend would leave it alone but of course John wouldn’t.

“Rip,” his friend said softly, “Tell me that you don’t feel something for this woman, and I will drop this right now.”

With a sigh Rip turned to John and stated clearly, “I don’t feel anything for her.”

“Okay,” John nodded, taking a drink of his coffee he added, “I don’t believe you, but okay. I will drop this for now.”

“Why are we even friends?” Rip asked annoyed.

Wrapping his arm around Rip’s shoulders, John grinned, “Because you know you’d be useless without me to help you.”

 

Christmas had become one of the worst times of the year for him since Rip had lost Miranda. He was relieved that he’d managed to get the time so he could take Jonas back to England and they were able spend the season with the little boy’s grandma. John had tagged along because he had no other family.

Annoyingly John hadn’t dropped the Gideon thing, instead he’d told Rip’s mother who joined in badgering Rip about asking her out again.

Thankfully none of them spoke about it when Jonas was around, the last thing Rip needed was him getting upset over something that was a non-issue as far as Rip was concerned.

After dinner on Christmas day, the four of them went for a walk Jonas running ahead with John keeping an eye on him.

His mother slipped her arm through his, “You know John is right.”

“About?”

“That you are allowed to move on,” she said softly, “If there is someone you want to spend time with you can.”

“Mother…”

“I loved Miranda,” she continued, “She was so good for you, but she would not be happy if you go back into that shell you were in before you met her.”

Rip sighed, he stopped walking, “I’m scared.”

“Of what, dear?”

“Everything,” he cried annoyed, “What if I screw up Jonas?”

Her arms wrapped him, “My grandson is in good hands. You’re doing well with him, I promise.”

“I just…” Rip sighed again, “Gideon was nice, kind, sweet, funny and I enjoyed her company, but I don’t want her to think that spending time with me could go anywhere.”

“Why would she?”

“Because she kissed me,” Rip said softly, “Right now…”

“Then tell her how you feel,” his mother cut him off, “Tell her that you need to take things slow. If she’s the person you think she is then she’ll understand.”

Rip nodded before asking, “And if she’s not?”

“Then it’s best that you find out at the beginning.”

*********************************************

Lily laughed as her father spun her around to the music while her mother finished putting out the last of the plates filled with snacks around the room.

“What time did you tell everyone to arrive?” Clarissa asked, laughing when her husband slid his arms around her dancing with her.

“About nine,” Martin replied, “The same as every year.”

Rolling her eyes at him, she checked the clock, “Did you invite John? And ensure Mr Hunter knows he is invited as well?”

“Yes, dear,” Martin laughed, “I even made sure to set up a baby monitor so that if his son falls asleep then he can put him in the spare room and listen out for him.”

“That’s wonderful, dear,” Clarissa kissed him.

The doorbell rang and Lily headed to answer it smiling to find Gideon standing there.

Hugging her friend Lily drew her inside, “You know you don’t have to ring the bell, don’t you? You lived here for long enough and you’re considered part of the family.”

“It just feels impolite to walk in,” Gideon told her.

Shaking her head knowing she wouldn’t win the argument Lily just motioned Gideon into the room and grabbed her a red wine.

“So that you know and are not surprised,” Lily said as Gideon sipped her wine, “Mom and Dad invited Rip Hunter since he’s staying in the house. Are you okay with that?”

Gideon looked at her bemused, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you had a really nice evening with him,” Lily reminded her, “Which ended in a kiss you described as magical and he didn’t call.”

“I read more into it than there was.” Gideon shrugged nonchalantly.

Lily frowned slightly before nodding, “Okay.”

 

Gideon sipped her wine smiling as people began to arrive. She recognised several people from other parties the Steins had thrown, so was able to hold polite conversations easily.

Finally, the people she knew and were looking forward to seeing arrived.

“Cisco,” Gideon beamed moving to greet him and the others, “Caitlin, Ronnie, it’s so good to see you all.”

Caitlin instantly hugged her, “You’re looking fantastic. How are you?”

Gideon smiled and began to chat with her friends, catching up since they hadn’t seen each other for several months. It was almost an hour later when Gideon glanced over at the door and saw Rip walk in, Jonas held in his arms with John at his side.

The little boy spotted her, he wriggled to get out of his father’s arms before running over to her the moment his feet touched the ground.

“Hi, Gideon,” Jonas grinned up at her, “You look very pretty.”

Warmth filled her at the sweet greeting, “Thank you, Jonas. It is so nice to see you again.”

His arms wrapped around her for a quick hug, and Gideon gently ruffled his hair. He bounced away from her when John called to him, introducing the little boy to Cisco who had set up the games console he’d brought as usual.

“Hello,” a familiar voice made her look up into two intense green eyes.

“Hello, Rip,” she replied softly, “I’m glad you could make it. How was your Christmas?”

She saw surprise in his eyes but wasn’t quite sure what he was surprised about.

“It was pleasant,” Rip told her, “We went home and spent it with my mother.”

Gideon smiled, “Jonas must have loved spending time with his grandmother.”

A smile touched Rip’s lips, “He did,” taking a breath he asked, “Could we talk somewhere private?”

Nodding softly Gideon motioned him to follow her leading up to the room that had once been hers, which had been changed into an office. Leaning against the desk, Gideon waited to hear what he had to say.

 

Rip followed Gideon to a room upstairs, admiring how beautiful she looked in the dress she was wearing. She led him into an office and leaned against the desk waiting expectantly.

Licking his lips Rip said softly, “I wanted to apologise for not contacting you after our dinner that night.”

Gideon nodded, “Accepted.”

Rip grimaced that she wasn’t going to say anything else but continued on regardless, “When you kissed me, as nice as it was…” he trailed off for a moment before continuing, “Miranda was the only woman I’d ever kissed until that moment. I felt guilty and…”

“It’s alright,” she moved to him, “I understand.”

When she started to leave Rip called out, “Wait. Please let me finish.”

Gideon turned back to him, “Alright.”

“I liked spending time with you,” Rip told her, “I liked talking to you and…” he took a quick breath, “I liked the kiss but it’s far too fast for me.”

To his surprise, Gideon slid her hand into his, “I understand. But when I was sick, I spent a lot of time thinking over what I wanted and that when I saw it, I wouldn’t let it get away. I didn’t mean to push you, I liked spending time with you too. Perhaps we could get coffee some time?”

“Sure.”

“Or,” she smiled up at him, “We could enjoy the party together.”

Rip smiled before he noted, “You do know I come as a package deal. My son is everything to me.”

“I know,” Gideon squeezed his hand, “It is obvious. So, will we re-join the party?”

Nervously Rip nodded and let her lead him back downstairs.

 

Everyone gathered as they readied for the countdown to the New Year. Glancing to her side, she smiled as Rip stood there with one of the glasses of champagne that had been passed out, Jonas was fast asleep on the couch next to the game console. They’d spent most of the party together, talking and Gideon found she liked him even more than before. She understood why he needed to take things slow, he’d been with his wife since he was a teenager. It meant she had to be patient if she wanted to spend time with him and, not always a patient person in the past, it was something she had learned to be.

“Alright everyone,” Martin called, “Do we all have a drink?” he smiled as the group gave him an affirmative nod, “Okay. In ten…”

The entire room took up the countdown, “Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…Happy New Year.”

As everyone kissed or drank, Gideon turned to the man beside her. Rip gave her a small smile before he leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips.

“Happy New Year,” Gideon whispered, surprised by the kiss.

“Happy New Year,” Rip replied, “It is already better than last year.”

Feeling a blush cover her cheeks, Gideon squeezed his hand and nodded, “It is.”

*********************************************

Rip looked up when John walked into the kitchen just after midday still wearing the clothes he’d been in the night before.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted his friend, “Where have you been?”

John shrugged, “Met a couple at the party last night who made their new years resolution to have a threesome and ticked it off on night one.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “Make up something else to tell Jonas when he asks.”

“That’s a lot of food,” John ignored him, “Just for the three of us.”

“Four,” Rip corrected, “Some is for Gideon.”

“Is she…” John trailed off motioning to Rip’s bedroom.

Frowning Rip replied, “Of course not. I invited her to join us for our lazy day and she’ll be here soon.”

John smirked at him, “So after all that, you’re having a cosy family day with Gideon? Isn’t that slightly faster than a coffee date?”

“Go see your Godson,” Rip ordered.

Giving Rip a grin, John wandered out the kitchen whistling to himself in the way he had when he was annoyingly pleased with himself.

The doorbell rang and Rip took a deep breath, he was wearing the nicer version of his casual wear since they were having a guest. Opening the door, he smiled to find Gideon standing there, wrapped up against the cold weather with rosy cheeks.

“Hi,” Rip said softly not sure what he should do.

Gideon smiled, “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” he stepped back, letting her inside, “I’m glad you could join us.”

“Well, a day eating junk food and watching movies is something I couldn’t pass up,” Gideon told him as Rip closed the door behind her. She motioned the small bag she was carrying, “I brought my comfy clothes.”

“You can use my room to change,” Rip led her to it, “Do you want tea or coffee? I also have hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate sounds wonderful,” Gideon grinned.

Rip nodded, “When you’re ready we’ll be in the living room.”

 

Gideon quickly changed into the leggings and large t-shirt she’d brought with her. She’d been surprised that Rip had invited her to spend the day with him and his son to do nothing but watch movies. It wasn’t exactly the second date she’d imagined but Gideon understood that Jonas had to come first with Rip. 

Heading into the living room she smiled as Jonas, clad in red pyjamas, bounced over to greet her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Are you here to spend the day with us?” he asked.

Gideon nodded, “I am. Is that alright with you?”

Jonas nodded before letting her go and climbing back onto the lap of the man sitting watching with an amused smile.

“Hi,” John grinned at her.

“Hello,” Gideon replied softly.

John rolled his eyes, “Grab a seat, Rip’s just fixing food.”

“Uncle John isn’t allowed to help,” Jonas supplied helpfully, “Because he makes a mess.”

John grabbed the little boy and tickled him making the boy squirm while laughing.

Sitting on the couch Gideon watched them together, she knew from their dinner that John was Rip’s best friend and Jonas’ Godfather. The little boy obviously adored the man who grinned, listening to every word Jonas said.

“Okay,” Rip appeared suddenly with a tray full of food which he put on the table, “We have waffles, pancakes, croissants and fruit loaf. There is chocolate spread and jams for them and I will be back with our drinks.”

“Do you need any help?” Gideon asked him.

With a smile, Rip shook his head, “No. Just relax and get comfortable. I’m fine.”

He disappeared again and Gideon watched John fix a plate of food for the little boy before grabbing some for himself then settling back in his armchair with Jonas on his lap.

Returning to the room Rip place the mug of hot chocolate for her on the table with a smile before he rested a mug on the small table beside John along with milk for Jonas.

“Okay,” Rip took the seat on the other end of the couch, “Are we ready to watch the first movie?”

At the affirmative nods he hit play and they settled down. About half way through John decided he couldn’t see and moved to the couch, with Jonas still in his lap, pushing Rip to sit in the middle, next to Gideon.

He gave her a small smile accepting part of the blanket she was using.

 

Jonas was fast asleep on top of John who was gently rubbing the little boy’s back.

“Okay,” he said when the film finished, “I’ll put him in his bed, and I’m going to follow his example. Let me know when dinner is here.”

Rip opened his mouth to reply but didn’t get a chance as John disappeared out the door. He glanced at Gideon, “Subtlety is not one of John’s strong points.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Gideon told him, “This has been so nice.”

“Glad you think so,” Rip smiled at her, “Because this is me.”

Gideon reached out and gently stroked his cheek, “I like you.”

Slowly, and unsurely Rip moved closer to her whispering, “I like you too,” before their lips met in a soft warm kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, hope you all enjoy and aren't disappointed.

The next few months went by quickly.

Gideon found herself folded into the Hunter family more and more. She spent each weekend with them, taking Jonas to the zoo, the carnival, the park and any other activity Rip would plan for them. They went out one night a week, usually for dinner but on occasion it would be to go to a movie or the theatre while she ate with the family most other nights.

Gideon was falling for Rip more and more each time they were together, but she still hadn’t told him about her transplant.

“Why?” Lily demanded, as they sat sipping wine on one of the few nights Gideon was spending the evening in their apartment, “It’s not like he’s going to decide he doesn’t want to be with you.”

Gideon shrugged, “Because I don’t want him thinking I’m some delicate flower he needs to protect. He knows I was ill, that’s enough.”

“Is that why you haven’t slept with him yet?” Lily asked mischievously.

“Rip isn’t ready for anything more than we already have,” Gideon told her disapprovingly, “And it’s nice not having that expectation with him. We enjoy each other’s company and have fun and…”

“And make out like teenagers?” innocence filled Lily’s voice, “According to John.”

Gideon frowned at her.

“Are you bringing him to the wedding?” Lily changed the subject.

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “It’s a big step to ask him to…”

“Be your date for a party?”

“Subject him to all of you,” Gideon shot at her, before sighing slightly, “But I would like him to come with me.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “Just ask him. It’s not like you’re looking to marry him, it’s a party.”

Gideon sighed, “This would be easier if Caitlin and Ronnie got married when they were supposed to.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they planned for the venue to burn down to annoy you,” Lily laughed, “Just ask him. If he says no that it’s too fast, then you’ve lost nothing.”

 

Gideon smiled as Jonas hugged her goodnight, as much as she was falling in love with Rip she already loved and adored the little boy. 

“I’ll be a few minutes,” Rip told her as he took his son to get ready for bed.

She nodded and turned her attention to thinking over whether to invite Rip to the wedding as her plus one or not. Not because she didn’t want him to come but because she would have to explain how she knew them, and then he would find out how sick she had been. She knew it was irrational that she didn’t want him to know, that it wouldn’t change anything, but Gideon still couldn’t tell him.

“And he’s asleep,” Rip appeared again and sat at her side, “I don’t know what they do to him at that day-care, but he is worn out most days.”

“Clarissa likes to ensure on nice days the children spend their time playing in the fresh air,” Gideon told him.

Rip smiled, “Well, it makes my life easier.”

His fingers gently touched hers making Gideon smile, despite Lily’s teasing she liked that Rip wanted to move slowly in their relationship. Almost every other guy she dated didn’t and Gideon knew that possibly was why she’d never found anyone before now.

“My friends Caitlin and Ronnie are getting married in two weeks,” she said softly, “I know it’s short notice, but would you like to come with me?”

Rip smiled, “I’ll need to check if John can watch Jonas but if he can, I’d love to.”

*********************************************

Rip frowned as he went over the list of everything that he needed to register Jonas for school. Clarissa Stein had suggested Westbrook School for his son, it would be able to deal with how smart his little boy was but there was a lot of hoops to jump through.

He looked up and smiled as Gideon placed a mug of tea beside him while he filled out the endless forms for the school. Because the school was a private one then they insisted on all sorts of things before they’d even grant them an interview. He had promised to take Gideon to lunch once he had this finished, if he managed to at some point today.

He swore hunting through the many bits of paper.

“What’s wrong?” Gideon asked softly, her hand resting gently on his shoulder knowing how overwhelmed he was doing this.

“I don’t have Jonas’ birth certificate,” he sighed frustrated.

Gideon squeezed his arm, “I’ll get it. Where is it?”

“It should be in my top drawer,” Rip told her, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he looked up at her, “Thanks.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Anytime.”

Rip watched her leave the kitchen, he adored her and wanted to be ready for more, but something was holding him back. With a sigh he turned back to his paperwork and hoped this would be worth it.

 

Gideon entered Rip’s bedroom with a smile. It amused her how neat Rip liked everything to be, Gideon herself was quite a messy person but as Lily liked to remind her geniuses often were.

Despite the fact Rip had given her permission, it felt a bit like an invasion of privacy opening the drawer to find the birth certificate. Thankfully it was the first thing she saw as Rip must have had it out recently. Gideon was about to close the drawer when an envelope with very familiar handwriting caught her eye.

Slowly Gideon lifted it out, along with the picture it was paperclipped to. Staring at the photo, Gideon knew this was Miranda before she looked at the envelope in her hand.

How could this happen?

Forcing her tears back Gideon walked back into the kitchen, slamming the envelope and photo on the table.

“How long have you known?” she demanded angrily.

Rip blinked at her confused, “What?” he asked before focussing on the items Gideon had put in front of him, “Where did you get these?”

“Don’t avoid the question,” Gideon cried at him, “How long have you known?”

“Known what?” Rip whispered looking completely confused.

She grabbed the letter, “That this is me.”

He stared at her, “What?”

“I have to leave,” Gideon wiped her eyes, “I have to…” shaking her head Gideon grabbed her purse and jacket before hurrying out hearing him call her name.

 

Rip sat staring at the photograph and letter on the table, which was were John found him.

“Are you okay?” John demanded as he walked in.

Shaking his head Rip looked at his friend, “Where’s Jonas?”

The little boy came running in answering his question and Rip scooped him up for a hug. Putting him back down Rip kissed his son’s forehead, “Why don’t you go watch some cartoons?”

Jonas grinned and disappeared leaving the two men in the kitchen again.

“He can’t hear you now,” John said, “What’s wrong?”

Rip lifted the letter and handed it to his friend silently. John frowned confused before he read the letter.

“Okay,” he whispered, wiping his eyes, “This looks like you’ve had it a while so what happened?”

“It’s Gideon,” Rip told him.

John grimaced asking, “What’s Gideon?”

“Gideon wrote the letter,” Rip said, shaking his head sadly, “Gideon has Miranda’s heart.”

Putting the letter back on the table John hugged his friend, holding onto him as he felt the tremors of emotion running through him. After several minutes he let go and sat Rip down.

“Does Gideon know?” John asked.

Rip nodded, “She found the letter when she was getting me Jonas’ birth certificate. She asked me how long I’d known.”

“But you didn’t?”

“I knew she was sick a few years ago but nothing like that,” Rip told him, “It never occurred to me that ‘G’ was Gideon. Why would I?”

John remained silent allowing his friend to talk.

“She looked so upset,” he whispered, “She thought I knew, as though I was using her to…”

“To keep a part of Miranda in your life,” John sighed sadly.

Rip nodded before asking, “What do I do?”

“I think you already know.”

 

Gideon knocked on the door repeatedly until Clarissa finally opened it, looking surprised as Gideon fell into the older woman’s arms sobbing.

“Sweetheart,” Clarissa hugged her, confusion in her voice, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Unable to say anything Gideon just held onto the woman who had become a mother to her. Clarissa moved her inside the house and sat her down on the couch.

“Okay,” Clarissa said, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Gideon sniffed, “My heart.”

“Is something wrong?” worry filled her voice, “Do you need me to call Caitlin?”

Shaking her head Gideon sighed, “I know where my heart came from.”

Clarissa stared at her, “Where?”

“Rip’s wife,” Gideon whispered, tears beginning to fall once more, “I have his wife’s heart.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Clarissa wrapped Gideon in her arms again, holding her close for several minutes, “How did you find out?”

“I found my letter,” Gideon whispered, “I thought that he cared… but why would he…it’s just…”

“Stop,” Clarissa told her, “Are you sure he knew?” When Gideon hesitated Clarissa stroked her hair, “From everything I’ve seen, Rip adores you because you’re you. No other reason.”

“But…”

“No buts sweetheart,” Clarissa said, “You need to talk to him.”

Someone knocked on the door and Clarissa squeezed Gideon’s hand leaving her on the couch. Gideon wiped her eyes, hearing murmured voices nearby. Sensing she wasn’t alone again Gideon looked up and saw Clarissa walking in with Rip.

 

Rip ensured Jonas was fine with John before he left to find and talk to Gideon. His first thought was to go to her apartment but as he started for it, Rip remembered how the Steins were like parents to Gideon. So, he tried their house first.

“Is she here?” Rip asked the moment Clarissa opened the door to him.

Clarissa nodded, “Yes.”

“Please,” Rip whispered, “I need to talk to her.”

“Did you know about her heart?” Clarissa demanded.

Rip shook his head, “I had no idea. Of course I didn’t.”

Resting her hand on his shoulder Clarissa gave him a small smile, “Come on in.”

Rip followed her through into the living room where Gideon was sitting, her red-rimmed eyes widening when she saw him. Clarissa patted Rip on the shoulder before leaving them alone.

“Can I sit?” Rip asked softly, relieved when Gideon nodded. He took the seat on the other side of the couch and took a deep breath, “Gideon, I had no idea that you were the one who wrote that letter.”

Gideon shook her head, “I believe you and I understand if you never want to see me again.”

“Why would I want that?”

“Because I will remind you of…” Gideon started.

“You will remind me,” Rip cut her off, “That something wonderful came from the worst day of my life. That Miranda’s death meant that you and other people I will never know got a second chance.”

Tears filled her eyes and Rip moved closer, resting his hand on her cheek, “I loved Miranda,” he whispered, “And I always knew I could count on her to look out for me. It looks like she still is. Because I’m in love with you.”

“Rip…”

“And the fact you received her heart means Miranda ensured that you’re here so I could fall in love with you,” he breathed as Gideon leaned into his hand.

Gideon sighed, “She really was my Angel, in more ways than one.”

Rip nodded, tears filling his eyes, smiling slightly when Gideon rested her forehead against his.

“Please tell me that you still want to be with me,” Rip whispered, “That you aren’t going to run away again because I don’t want to lose you too.”

A blush covered her cheeks, “Are you sure?”

“More than I have been about anything in a long time,” Rip told her.

Gideon let out a sigh of relief before she nodded, “Then yes.”

Rip smiled at her touching his lips to Gideon’s in a soft kiss and pulling her into a tight embrace.


End file.
